


under my skin (tried so not to give in)

by Lisenik, venvephe



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fake-Out Make-Out, Fluff, Frottage, Harry Lives, Kissing as a diversion, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Undercover Missions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>объятия — это отвлекающий маневр, который отлично подходит для того, чтобы скрыться от ваших врагов на виду у всех. Но они совершенно не подходят для того, чтобы скрыть свой растущий... мм... интерес к коллеге</p>
            </blockquote>





	under my skin (tried so not to give in)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under my skin (tried so not to give in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472679) by [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe). 



I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well —  
I’ve got you under my skin?

 

«Это катастрофически плохая идея», — понимает Эггзи, дотянувшись и рванув Гарри за галстук. Он еще успевает заметить, как расширяются глаза Гарри за мгновение до того, как встречаются их губы.

Это было первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда он почувствовал чье-то угрожающее присутствие и услышал шаги преследователей позади. Их, несомненно, догнали бы, пока они пробирались через плотную разодетую толпу, уклоняясь от официантов с подносами шампанского и угощений, названия которых Эггзи до сих пор не может правильно произнести. Это не первая подобная показуха для него; он знает, что нужно полагаться на свои инстинкты, а когда они на миссии вместе — на Гарри и его инстинкты. Так делают настоящие шпионы, от этого зависит работа в команде — а они чертовски хорошая команда.

И не то, чтобы он никогда не воображал подобного — понятно, что человек, который носит костюм, как Гарри привлекает всеобщее внимание — но, покидая штаб Кингсмен, Эггзи точно не предполагал, что вечер повернется именно так. Проникновение на вечеринку благодаря личному обаянию прошло легко, так же как и взлом неубедительно запароленного ноутбука и копирование содержимого на собственный микро-диск. Сбор данных: выполнено. Отход: нуу...

Гарри теплый, от неожиданности он не сопротивляется поцелую, и Эггзи придвигается ближе — все равно уже поздно, их сейчас заметят, так что можно хотя бы устроить шоу. Он ниже Гарри, но ему не требуется много усилий, чтобы мягко подтолкнуть Гарри назад, вынуждая опереться спиной о позолоченную стену в маленькой нише. Это ощущение, кажется, встряхивает Гарри; он отвечает на поцелуй, одной рукой слегка наклонив Эггзи голову для удобства, а другую — умостив на его пояснице, сминая пальцами ткань. Края их очков громко стукаются.

Они отодвигаются, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Эггзи совершенно естественно для себя наклоняет голову в сторону, когда Гарри прижимается лицом к его шее и уху. Гарри хорошо это удается — демонстративность и нежное внимание. Он оставляет ярко-красный след на горле Эггзи, быстро расцветающий засос, от которого затопляет теплотой, постепенно стекающей в низ живота. Боже, только допусти Гарри до тела — тут же нашел самое сокровенное. Он настолько умелый засранец, что сразу же выбрал место, на котором засос кажется Эггзи невыносимо чувственным и эротичным. Эггзи хотел бы, чтобы его член игнорировал происходящее — миссия, все для миссии — а Гарри снова проводит языком по его щеке, и слегка прикусывает ухо...

... оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы прошептать Эггзи: «Мой галстук и воротник, будь любезен», — своим невыносимо пафосным, чеканным тоном. Эггзи ухмыляется. Может быть, что-то из этого и выйдет.

Он снова подается к губам Гарри; на этот раз они раскрываются ему навстречу, и Эггзи издает уже не притворный горловой стон, когда горячий и влажный язык Гарри проникает ему в рот. Эггзи нащупывает галстук Гарри, пытаясь с закрытыми глазами ослабить узел, а потом расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке — боже, он же тренированный шпион, это не должно быть настолько трудно. Пуговица со стуком падает на пол — Эггзи потянул слишком сильно и попросту оторвал ее.

Гарри отклоняется назад, чтобы взглянуть на Эггзи, его рука скользит вниз по щеке, и гладит большим пальцем опухшую, зацелованную нижнюю губу Эггзи:

— Я надеюсь, ты посоветуешь мне портного, — произносит Гарри с сухой ухмылкой, и Эггзи едва успевает ответить сдавленным шепотом: «И меня еще называют нахалом», — как Гарри снова рывком притягивает его к себе, обнимая еще крепче, руки скользят от бедер дальше к ягодицам, на пробу тиская и сжимая их.

Ресницы Эггзи дрожат, и он выдыхает в рот Гарри от удовольствия: «О, Боже», — но тут включается его мозг: так, шаги все ближе, громкий топот по мраморным полам приближается слева. Он немного выгибает спину, осознавая, какую изысканную кривую она описывает и как хорошо его задница выглядит в сшитых на заказ брюках. От этого он еще теснее прижимается к Гарри, который стонет ему в рот и запускает пальцы в волосы, специально растрепывая их; а головорезы все приближаются. Что ж, очко в его пользу за заботу о мелочах, хотя, как только они заметят впечатляющий засос на шее, у них не останется сомнений в том, что происходит, если раньше и были.

Он дразнит языком рот Гарри, из груди которого вырывается низкий стон, когда вражеские приспешники, наконец, появляются в их прямой видимости. Гарри выводит большими пальцами кружочки на его бедрах, и Эггзи качается вперед, болезненно осознавая очевидность своей эрекции и стараясь не сосредотачиваться на том, чувствует ли он член Гарри через слои ткани или нет. Потому что бандиты могут увидеть их даже в нише, и на самом деле ему стоило бы сосредоточиться на этом, поскольку они с оружием наизготовку ...

... и проходят мимо, по коридору в другое крыло растянувшегося... как это назвать? Особняка? Усадьбы? Как там злодейские миллиардеры называют свои несуразно большие дома?

Эггзи немного удивлен, что все так хорошо получилось. Рокси однажды сказала ему, что почти-очевидно-непристойные публичные проявления чувств доставляют людям такое неудобство, что они стараются не вглядываться — и надо отдать ей должное, прием сработал как часы.

Они медленно отстраняются, что со стороны выглядит как нежелание, хотя на самом деле это настороженность, на случай, если им придется продолжить и прижаться друг к другу в новой вульгарной сцене, чтобы снова отвлечь внимание. На самом деле все не так уж плохо, все эти долгие поцелуи, мокрые звуки, с которыми соприкасаются их губы, теплое дыхание между ними. Но они, тем не менее, расцепляются, и когда Эггзи снова открывает глаза, он видит милый розовый румянец на щеках Гарри и совершенно растрепанные на лбу волосы вместо стильной прически. Эггзи ухмыляется — не каждый день увидишь безупречного Гарри Харта не в своей тарелке.

Он ослабляет хватку на лацканах костюма Гарри, разглаживая оставленные им складки руками, на удивление твердыми для человека с явным стояком в брюках. Гарри прочищает горло, и ухмылка Эггзи стирается, когда он снова встречает взгляд своего наставника. Глаза Гарри мерцают от изумления, хотя оно смягчается явным румянцем на его лице. Развратным, вот каким.

— Быстро соображаешь, — говорит Гарри и кивает Эггзи, который, наконец, делает шаг назад, позволяя ему отойти от стены и выйти из ниши. Он тянется поправить галстук и вздыхает над состоянием пуговиц; Эггзи не может не усмехнуться.

— Извини, — он пожимает плечами, — зато прибавляет натуральности, не?

— Вполне, — отвечает Гарри, и оставляет попытки правильно завязать галстук. — Я боюсь, этому уже ничем не помочь, пока мы здесь. Пойдем?

К удивлению Эггзи, Гарри обнимает его за талию; рука, покоящаяся на бедре, ощущается на удивление приятно, при этом прямо-таки по-собственнически. Он смотрит на Гарри, который придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к нему боком; теперь Эггзи ощущает его тепло от плеча до бедра. Чувствуется даже кожаный ремешок наплечной кобуры Гарри под темно-синим пиджаком. Эггзи благодарит бога, что длины его собственного пиджака почти хватает, чтобы прикрыть выпуклость на штанах.

— Пойдем, — шепчет Гарри, когда они фланируют по коридору обратно в сторону вечеринки. — Теперь должно быть несложно продемонстрировать всем, что мы хотим поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Мы действительно хотим поскорее убраться отсюда, — фыркает Эггзи, но тоже обнимает Гарри, добавляя в свою походку немного пьяной размашистости; удивительно, как небольшие детали помогают нарисовать полную картину. Исходя из их очевидной разницы в возрасте, смятой одежды и развязности в шаге Эггзи, нетрудно предположить, что он соблазнил босса, и теперь они удаляются для пьяного траха. Или, по крайней мере, Эггзи надеется, что нетрудно. Хотя сюжет «сладкий мальчик и богатый папик» тоже подойдет.

Когда они достигают главного зала, толпа легко расступается перед ними, косые взгляды летят со всех сторон, однако никто не мешает им быстро направиться к дверям. Эггзи, в очках немного набекрень и безнадежно измятой рубашке, находит вполне естественным выгнуться и прошептать на ухо Гарри что-то об охранниках, мимо которых они проходят; те спокойно переговариваются через гарнитуру тихими сосредоточенными голосами, но не уделяют им даже взгляда. Значит, миссия выполнена. Когда они выходят, группа девиц в жемчугах и бриллиантах хихикает, глядя на них. Эггзи опускает руку и исподтишка щиплет Гарри за задницу, одновременно подмигивая им — если ему это сойдет с рук, то почему бы и нет?

В машине они отпускают друг друга и приводят себя в порядок, разглаживая складки на одежде, расчесываются и стирают отпечатки пальцев — и щек — со стекол очков. Учащенный пульс Эггзи начинает успокаиваться, только когда они отъезжают по гравийной дорожке от усадьбы, подальше от угрозы быть пойманными.

— Неплохо, — Эггзи улыбается, вынимая небольшой диск из внутреннего нагрудного кармана и вручая его Гарри. Эта крошечная вещица, меньше, чем граната-зажигалка, теперь полным-полна чертежей, схем и прочего, особо важного для этого конкретного претендента на мировое господство. Мерлину предстоит увлекательный день, посвященный сортировке этих данных.

Его пальцы соприкасаются с пальцами Гарри меньше, чем на секунду, когда он передает диск, но контакт мгновенно воскрешает воспоминания о них в его волосах, на бедрах, на заднице. Эггзи старается не ерзать на кожаном сиденье, и надеется, что в темноте автомобильного салона Гарри не видит, как заливается румянцем лицо — он уже чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Учитывая отсутствие стрельбы, я бы сказал, все прошло довольно успешно, — говорит Гарри, забавляясь.

— Вы же знаете, как оно сейчас, Галахад, — улыбается Эггзи, указывая на диск, —информация это новое оружие.

И, боже, как же он прав.

И, понимаете, теперь ситуация с «катастрофически плохой идеей» не выходит у него из головы.

Так было не всегда, в любом случае, не с начала. Конечно, Гарри производил впечатление — мускулистая, худощавая фигура, отлично сшитый костюм. Очки и зонт на первый взгляд делали его немного похожим на старикашку, но, увидев Гарри в действии, Эггзи изменил свое мнение. Он даже теперь не совсем уверен, принадлежит ли атмосфера стиля и неброской элегантности джентльмену-шпиону или самому Гарри, но как бы то ни было — он притягивает.

Эггзи когда-то понял: шикарные дамочки — да и мужчины — любят немного грубости. Это работает в пользу Эггзи, и он старается не упускать шанс превратить свою любимую одежду — кепку, треники и прочее — в «броню современного джентльмена», найти ту изюминку, на которую клюнет цель. Поэтому он может выполнять задания, для которых другие агенты Кингсмен так или иначе не приспособлены, и немного развлекаться при этом — хотя скучные дни у них редкость, если честно.

Но верно и обратное: есть что-то непреодолимо сексуальное в человеке в идеально сшитом костюме. Это больше, чем просто дорогие ткани и стильные мелочи вроде запонок, карманных часов, или кольца с печаткой — это отражение того, что внутри, под видимым покровом самообладания. Гарри настоящий мужчина, и мысль лишить его самоконтроля привлекает так же, как мысль стянуть с него то, что на нем надето, если не сильнее... 

Эггзи видел картины с рыцарями — он бы встал на колено перед Гарри в знак уважения. Да, но он бы встал и на колени перед Гарри, хотя, наверное, джентльмен не должен хотеть этого так сильно, как Эггзи.

Так что воспоминания о волосах Гарри, падающих ему на лицо, разрумянившихся щеках и красных нацелованных губах, руках на бедрах Эггзи, нежно сминающих...

М-да. Пожалуй, у нас проблема.

\---------------

Снова это происходит в Будапеште — снова, боже, они проделывают это опять — и начинается почти так же. Все как обычно: костюмы и галстуки, разве что портфель вместо зонтика — Эггзи чуть ли не дрожит от интереса, желая узнать, для чего он, поскольку Гарри отказывается говорить — и назначенная встреча с каким-то чертом лысым.

То есть, нет, конечно: у них встреча с известным физиком, доктором Роландом, но это скорее формальность, чтобы получше познакомиться с человеком, чем реальное требование миссии. На самом деле они собираются взломать хозяйский сейф и убедиться, что дистанционное взрывное устройство, которое он изобрел, никоим образом не сможет активировать бомбу. И, поскольку Мерлин отказался заниматься, как он выразился, всякой ерундой типа: «Режь красный провод!» — им придется установить цифровой предохранитель и извлечь некую важную деталь, а не физически порубить прибор на куски. Крайне важно, чтобы работа устройства окончилась пшиком, так что на задание Гарри и Эггзи отправляются вдвоем.

Профессор выглядит скромно, но отличается проницательностью; у него, несомненно, блестящий ум, зато и самовлюбленность непомерная — черта, которую Эггзи начинает распознавать в людях, превращающихся в конечном итоге в угрозу мировой безопасности. Они вежливо беседуют: по легенде Гарри — ученый, а Эггзи его помощник, они приехали на проходящий в университете симпозиум по вопросам науки и техники. Присутствие доктора Роланда на этом же мероприятии дает им достаточно времени, чтобы вскрыть сейф, испортить детонатор и появиться на банкете, прежде чем победно возвращаться в Лондон. Просто и понятно, войти и выйти.

И конечно, все оказывается не так уж легко.

Гарри надевает перчатки, чтобы взломать сейф — будь он проклят, если это зрелище, встающее перед мысленным взором Эггзи, не станет новым поводом для дрочки. Он все еще пытается открыть дверцу, когда раздается механический шум: жужжание и гул пришедшего в движение древнего лифта, поднимающегося с первого этажа к ним на четвертый.

Они переглядываются; Эггзи косится на руки Гарри, обнаженные по локоть — по-видимому, работать в жилете и рубашке с закатанными рукавами абсолютно необходимо для взлома сейфов, даже в кино так показывают — и снова на его лицо. Гарри хмурится, они оба замерли в неестественных позах, ожидая, где же остановится лифт. Эггзи уже убирает в портфель инструменты, которые Мерлин дал им, чтобы испортить дистанционный детонатор, и прячет его из виду, пристраивая за столом профессора. Их взгляды снова встречаются, и мгновением позже раздается глухой удар, с которым лифт останавливается, а мягкий звон говорит им, что двери открылись на их этаже.

Вот засада! Офис не больше, чем просторная гардеробная, и набит стеллажами, заваленными грудами научных работ, и меловыми досками с выцветшими корявыми уравнениями — негде и спрятаться.

— Мы попались, — шипит Эггзи, проводя рукой по волосам и стиснув зубы, — некуда бежать, разве что лететь четыре этажа, и мы даже не открыли сейф...

Он останавливается на полуслове, когда Гарри стягивает перчатки зубами, запихивает их в карман, и тянется расстегнуть ремень наплечной кобуры. Эггзи через мгновение понимает, что пялится, и ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы отвести глаза и вместо этого сосредоточиться на все приближающемся резком стуке высоких каблуков по плитке. Через матовое окно кабинета Эггзи может легко различить силуэт женщины, идущей к двери — и поскольку легко у них не бывает, она направляется прямо в офис Роланда, ч-черт.

Сняв явно шпионскую амуницию — это он правильно сделал, ну откуда у ученого кобура и пистолет — Гарри делает шаг в сторону, заслоняя Эггзи.

— Это аспирантка Роланда, — бормочет Гарри, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы их не услышали. — Блондинка, мы встретились сегодня утром — она покидала офис, когда мы пришли. Зачем бы она сюда не явилась, нельзя дать ей увидеть, что мы начали вскрывать сейф.

— Отвлечь ее? — спрашивает Эггзи, и Гарри кивает. Офис настолько мал, что в нем даже хорошенько не вздохнуть, и, когда в голову Эггзи приходит идея, он начинает действовать прежде, чем успевает убедить себя, что она нехороша.

— Должно сработать, — говорит он Гарри быстрым шепотом. — Подыграешь мне?

И, схватив Гарри за галстук, прижимается к нему, нарушая личное пространство, постепенно смещаясь назад, пока не упирается бедрами в край деревянного стола.

— Эггзи... — Гарри начинает говорить, но аспирантка уже здесь, Эггзи видит ее через плечо Гарри, так что он притягивает его еще ближе и откидывается на стол, ногами обнимая за бедра. Документы сыплются на пол в беспорядке, пока они неуклюже возятся, пытаясь восстановить равновесие после внезапного маневра Эггзи — он был больше похож на прием дзюдо, чем на соблазнение.

Эггзи скрещивает лодыжки за спиной Гарри, и тот кладет руки на его плечи — скорее для равновесия, но и так сойдет. Глаза Гарри блестят, когда Эггзи тянется к нему за поцелуем; его волосы уже в беспорядке, и с каких пор это вызывает нежность, а не только вожделение? Ох, Эггзи, ты ебнулся.

И причем не в буквальном смысле, несмотря на позу, в которой он оказался.

Они целуются, поначалу сталкиваясь зубами, приспосабливаясь к смене положения, хотя, когда Гарри кусает его за нижнюю губу, Эггзи подозревает, что это месть за неожиданный рывок. Но поцелуй смягчается; Эггзи цепляется за жилет Гарри, словно за свою жизнь, и старательно отвечает. Стон, что рождается в его горле, непритворный — Гарри делает языком что-то такое, от чего Эггзи мгновенно теряет всякое подобие самоконтроля — и в тесноте кабинета звучит громко и неприкрыто эротично. Он качает бедрами на пробу, и заливается краской от ощущения тепла там, где их тела прижаты друг к другу, и тяжести Гарри, устроившегося на нем.

Когда его пальцы снова слушаются — или, по крайней мере, в состоянии разжать мертвую хватку на одежде Гарри, — Эггзи ведет руками вверх и вниз по его спине, вытягивая рубашку из брюк и напоказ сминая ткань. Это плюс зрелище полированных оксфордов Эггзи на пояснице Гарри должно нарисовать довольно очевидную картину.

Очки Гарри довольно неприятно впиваются ему в щеку, но Эггзи не променял бы их ни на что — потому что это означает, что губы Гарри снова накрывают его, оставляя горячие влажные следы. Гарри начинает двигаться — Эггзи не уверен, что осознанно — слегка подаваясь бедрами вперед, и от этого горячие мурашки пробегают вниз по позвоночнику Эггзи, собираясь в паху. И — о, Боже, да — твердый член Гарри трется об его, горячий как огонь даже через брюки.

Ему начинает нравиться все это — ощущение Гарри между своих ног, крепкие мышцы его бедер и груди, внимательные ласки его рук. Не говоря уже о том, что у Гарри в штанах, и от мыслей о чем рот Эггзи наполняется слюной — особенно теперь, когда он почувствовал это. Насколько опыта Эггзи хватает для понимания, Гарри умелый и заботливый любовник, готовый доставлять удовольствие, и вытворяющий что-то невероятное своими губами, будь прокляты эти джентльмены.

Эггзи не может сдержаться; когда они слегка отодвигаются, чтобы перевести дыхание, он оставляет дорожку поцелуев от шеи до крепкой челюсти Гарри с громкими влажными звуками. Он же может играть роль и при этом получить немного удовольствия? Гарри реагирует потрясающе: дыхание прерывается при каждом поцелуе, отпечатывающемся на его коже, пальцы впиваются в ткань брюк Эггзи. О да, ему точно начинает это нравиться.

Живот Эггзи все же сводит в опасении, когда за ними проворачивается ручка, и распахивается дверь. Аспирантка чуть ли не взвизгивает, замечая их, и вылетает из кабинета в мгновение ока, хлопнув дверью. Эггзи испускает рваный стон, изображая преувеличенно тяжелое дыхание, которое должно быть слышно через дверь — он не слышал звука каблучков, убегающих по коридору, так что она должна быть рядом. Но все-таки это очко в пользу Эггзи, так как теперь она не захочет даже зайти в кабинет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подойти к сейфу и увидеть их работу.

— Эм... — женщина зовет из-за двери, голос громкий, но колеблющийся, — извините, мм, что прерываю...

— Не нужно извиняться, — говорит Гарри приглушенным голосом, так как его рот прижат к плечу Эггзи — тот так и не перестал уделять внимание горлу Гарри. — Мы... ну, это абсолютно неуместно, я понимаю, но мы просто не могли сдержаться, и...

— Понятно, — судя по голосу, аспирантка готова умереть от стыда. — Я не... Мне просто нужно взять папку из офиса профессора Роланда. Пожалуйста.

— Одну минуту...

— Нам не хватит, — прерывает Эггзи и ухмыляется, глядя на Гарри поверх очков.

— Может, вы просто точно скажете, что хотите? — предлагает Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от Эггзи.

Пульс Эггзи колотится, и он чувствует, как краснеет буквально за один удар сердца.  
Снаружи, в коридоре, аспирантка в нерешительности переступает ногами, не отдавая себе отчета в искрящемся, бесспорно сексуальном напряжении в кабинете рядом с ней.

— Ладно, — говорит она через мгновение. — Он попросил одну из картонных папок со стола, я знаю, у него ужасный беспорядок, обычно я ему помогаю, но он читает лекцию по физике подземной сейсмической активности в...

Гарри и Эггзи, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, чтобы обозреть содержимое стола — Эггзи только пытается, потому что половина содержимого лежит под ним. Им удается обнаружить папку частично прижатой его плечом, слегка помятой, но в целом в порядке. Гарри отстраняется, и Эггзи дрожит от внезапной прохлады и отсутствия дразнящего контакта с теплым телом Гарри. Он снова усмехается при виде того, как Гарри борется с желанием выглядеть более презентабельным и менее свежеоттраханным.

Гарри открывает дверь; лежащему Эггзи не видно выражение лица аспирантки, но она едва выдавливает несколько запинающихся слов благодарности, прежде чем сбежать, резво и гулко стуча каблучками по коридору.

Эггзи смеется, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы наблюдать ее отступление через открытую дверь — это оказалось веселее, чем он предполагал.

— Видишь? — говорит, когда Гарри оборачивается. — Сработало на отлично. Она взяла, что ей было нужно, и, если расскажет кому-нибудь о том, что видела, сюда в ближайшее время никто и не подумает заглянуть.

— Действительно, — иронично произносит Гарри, глядя на распростершегося Эггзи. Он стоит над ним, и Эггзи приходится немного изогнуть шею, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Его желудок переворачивается снова — глаза Гарри темные, почти черные, коричневые радужки фактически затоплены расширившимися зрачками. Что-то есть в этих глазах, когда они так глядят на Эггзи — он даже не пытается понять, что именно, не хочет принимать желаемое за действительное — однако нет ничего лучше, чем быть предметом полного внимания Гарри Харта, и усмешка сходит с его лица. Мгновение тянется между ними, напряженное, тугое и пьянящее.

Гарри, наконец, отворачивается, прочищая горло и убирая растрепанные волосы с лица. Эггзи наблюдает, как он восстанавливает, заново укрепляет свою оборону — заправляет рубашку, разглаживая ее, поправляет воротничок и галстук. Ничего эротичного здесь нет, но, когда Гарри снова облачается в ледяной самоконтроль элитного агента, Эггзи знает, почему щеки Гарри все еще покрыты румянцем, знает о линии красных отметин на шее Гарри, сейчас скрытой плотным краем воротника.

Эггзи льстит себе, что теперь Гарри будет не так легко вскрывать сейф.

Оказывается, так же легко; или просто Гарри отличный специалист, что после горячих поцелуев, что до.

Эггзи поднимается со стола так осторожно, как может, стараясь не слишком потревожить огромные кипы бумаг — и эффектно терпит неудачу, поскольку на всем этом он уже полежал. Он старается не поднимать шума, понимая, что Гарри занят, причем очень тонкой работой по взлому, и тут дистанционный детонатор оказывается у них в руках. Он до смешного крошечный для прибора, который может посеять столько хаоса и разрушений — он лежит в чемоданчике, выстланном черным бархатом, честное слово, ну неужели все злодеи используют идеи из шпионских фильмов? — и через несколько минут их предохранитель уже на месте.

— Готово, — говорит Гарри, поднимаясь с колен и закрывая дверь сейфа. Все возвращается на свои места, насколько они могут это устроить; содержимое сейфа в том же виде, в каком они его нашли — чего нельзя сказать о столе.

— Последний этап, — кивает Эггзи, теребя запонки и стараясь не очень демонстративно пялиться на руки Гарри и отметины на его шее. Он не может забыть следы засосов, не может игнорировать их, зная, что оставил их сам.

Гарри берет портфель и выключает свет в кабинете, пропуская Эггзи вперед и закрывая за собой дверь. Прогулка до банкетного зала проходит в дружеской, хотя и немного напряженной, беседе.

Они появляются на приеме, демонстративно пьют мартини, обнимаются и с надлежаще красными лицами проходят мимо аспирантки профессора Роланда. Она не может взглянуть им в глаза, но Эггзи считает, что это нормально. Он не может взглянуть самому себе в глаза в зеркале крошечного туалета, когда ласкает себя в самолете Кингсмен, вспоминая губы Гарри, оставляющие пылающие следы на его коже, воображая Гарри в перчатках, исследующего тело Эггзи с тем же мастерством и точностью, с каким взламывал чертов сейф. И эти яркие, кроваво-красные отметины на шее Гарри, которые только слепой не заметит — и которые Эггзи сам оставил на его коже.

Он прикусывает губу, чтобы приглушить стоны, и зажмуривается, когда кончает. 

\---------------

Если вы агент Кингсмен, то с равной вероятностью можете оказаться как преследователем, так и преследуемым. Что-то есть в том, когда за тобой охотятся, что дает ни с чем несравнимый выброс адреналина. Это похоже на кошки-мышки, и возбуждение предстоящей драки или погони звенит в жилах Эггзи. Давненько они так славно не бегали, спасая свои жизни.

Париж причудлив и великолепен, даже когда видишь его на бегу, через заляпанные разводами грязи очки. Булыжники мостовой и потрескавшиеся тротуары мокрые и блестящие от недавнего дождя, и довольно забавно наблюдать, как Гарри впереди него прыгает через лужи на своих длинных ногах, вместо того, чтобы бежать прямо по ним.

— Знаешь, —Эггзи тяжело дышит, когда они прислоняются к стене в переулке, ожидая и прислушиваясь, гонятся ли за ними еще, — костюм пуленепробиваемый. Я думаю, ему не причинит вреда какая-то грязная водичка из лужи.

Гарри ворчит, нахмурив брови.

— Это дело принципа, — говорит он, и едва Эггзи открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как с конца улицы раздаются торопливая французская речь и быстрый топот ног, движущийся в их сторону, и они снимаются с места и бегут дальше.

Оказывается, эти торговцы оружием отправили за ними гораздо более серьезных наемников, чем те, с которыми им приходилось иметь дело в последнее время. Возвращение в контрольный пункт займет немало времени, учитывая, как далеко они убежали, пытаясь избавиться от преследования. Осталось недолго; они получили необходимую им информацию, теперь главное — добраться до точки встречи, передать разведданные и вернуться в Великобританию.

Но они начинают замедляться, когда дождь припускает снова — даже шпионские оксфорды не гарантируют, что они не поскользнутся на гладких истертых камнях — и Гарри смотрит через плечо на Эггзи, и он кивает. Пора отвязаться от бандитов насовсем.  
Как раз в это время преследователи замечают их между двумя переулками, и начинают стрелять.

Это серьезно добавляет им прыти и вызывает новый прилив адреналина, которым Эггзи наслаждается, огибая очередной угол, перепрыгивая перевернутый мусорный бак и ныряя в узкий переулок. Их волосы приглажены дождем, очки усеяны каплями, и Гарри уже перестал надеяться сохранить штанины сухими.

Взгляд Эггзи задерживается на заднице Гарри, и как же хорошо, что он уже и так раскраснелся от продолжительного бега.

Вероятно, именно из-за этого ему требуются дополнительные полсекунды, чтобы отреагировать на внезапное изменение направления Гарри, который резко сворачивает в узкий проход между двумя зданиями, где едва ли достаточно места, чтобы разойтись вдвоем. Гарри останавливается и втягивает его внутрь в последний момент, воспользовавшись инерцией Эггзи, чтобы прижать его к мокрой кирпичной стене, укрыв от взглядов головорезов.

Они моргают какое-то время, прежде чем принимаются оценивать ситуацию: да, топот ног по мокрому камню приближается к ним, отдаваясь эхом в лабиринте узких улочек; почти невозможно сказать, откуда он раздается, или определить число бегущих.

— Может, отобьемся, — говорит Эггзи тихим шепотом, напрягая слух, чтобы услышать что-нибудь, что может помочь им. Когда кровь стучит в ушах и дождь тихо шуршит по камню, это не так просто.

Гарри подходит ближе, и, к удивлению Эггзи, раскрывает зонтик.

Тот фыркает:

— Мы уже мокрые, Гарри.

Удивительно, но в таком узком проходе оказывается место, чтобы полностью развернуть зонт. Гарри поднимает его над головой, закрывая небо, и дождь начинает усеивать его бусинками воды. Он снова придвигается теснее, прижимаясь к Эггзи грудью; зажатый между ним и стеной, тот никуда не может сдвинуться. Гарри наклоняет зонтик так, что он полностью закрывает их обоих, и смотрит в глаза Эггзи.

Эггзи забывает все возражения, которые у него могли бы возникнуть, при виде лица Гарри. Остатками разума он понимает, что шаги раздаются все ближе, отчетливее, можно разобрать шлепанье по лужам, сопровождающееся сердитой французской бранью — но это все фоновые шумы. У Гарри сосредоточенный вид, но его лицо не приобрело строгого, ястребиного выражения, как иногда. Оно мягче, оно открытое и честное, и что-то в нем заставляет сердце Эггзи подпрыгнуть и забиться чаще. Он дрожит в предвкушении, не смея мигнуть, когда Гарри наклоняется, однозначно обозначая свое намерение.

— Можно? — шепчет он, голос становится тише и ниже обычного, и у Эггзи захватывает дух.

Он легко кивает, не в состоянии отвести взгляд, и облизывает губы. На мгновение он видит, что взгляд Гарри устремляется к его губам, а затем он уже слишком близко, чтобы что-то видеть.

Их губы встречаются, и рот Гарри теплый, такой теплый, или просто Эггзи застыл от дождя и встречного ветра при беге. Ресницы Эггзи, дрожа, захлопываются, и он отдается поцелую, наслаждаясь осторожным объятием, ощущением губ Гарри и легким трением щетины там, где их лица соприкасаются. Ладонь охватывает его щеку, притягивая ближе, большой палец поглаживает скулу в такт движению губ Гарри. Боже, как же хорошо. Тепло расцветает в груди Эггзи, нежно изгоняя боязнь быть застигнутыми — Гарри хорошо умеет отвлечь внимание, и Эггзи позволяет себе полностью сосредоточиться на объятиях.

Топот ног, шлепающих по асфальту, теперь еще ближе, и трепет загнанной в угол жертвы пронизывает его, призывая бежать или драться. Он выгибается к Гарри, углубляя поцелуй, и распахивает глаза, чтобы убедиться, и тут...

Гарри опускает зонтик, наклоняя его как раз под таким углом, что их лица оказываются почти скрыты, и как раз наемники с шумом пробегают мимо выхода из их переулка, даже не взглянув лишний раз на парней, романтически целующихся под дождем.

Они отстраняются, но не отпускают друг друга, задержавшись на расстоянии как раз для поцелуя, чувствуя дыхание друг друга в окружающем их сыром воздухе. Все еще тяжело дыша, прислушиваются к затихающим шагам.

Это было... впрочем, они целовались и раньше, но это первый раз, когда Гарри начал первым, и почему-то это кажется очень важным. Он спросил, ради всего святого, может ли он поцеловать Эггзи — и, кроме очевидно невысказанного сексуального напряжения между ними, в этом есть и что-то еще более хрупкое.

Эггзи с трудом глотает, не находя слов. Стоя почти вплотную, он может разглядеть различные оттенки коричневого в глазах Гарри, тонкое серебро, проглядывающее на висках, мягкую темноту ресниц. Важны именно эти маленькие вещи, а не только то, что Гарри владеет оружием или взламывает сейфы, или целуется так, как будто от этого зависит их жизнь. Потому что ... потому что люди не целуются так, если не влюблены в того, кого целуют; Эггзи, конечно, моложе, чем Гарри, но он достаточно взрослый, чтобы понять это.

— Гарри, — шепчет он прямо в губы, и тот каким-то образом понимает, что он хочет сказать.

Этот поцелуй не ради миссии: не ради того, чтобы не попасться, сбить с пути погоню или отвлечь внимание — это для них самих, и Эггзи вкладывает в него все сердце.

Он хватает Гарри за талию и плечи, подтягивая его к себе, не обращая внимания на влажный, крошащийся кирпич за спиной ради горящего энтузиазмом Гарри Харта перед ним. Гарри все еще держит зонтик, но другой рукой наклоняет голову Эггзи — как уже делал раньше, ох, до чего же это хорошо — и просовывает горячий влажный язык ему в рот. Они вылизывают друг друга, перехватывая короткие глотки воздуха между горячими поцелуями, обнимаясь чуть ли не отчаянно.

Эггзи царапает лацканы Гарри, пытаясь аккуратно оттолкнуть его, чтобы покрыть поцелуями щеку и шею Гарри, оставляя влажные следы. Гарри резко вдыхает и прижимает к себе Эггзи обеими руками, выпуская зонтик, который падает на землю со стуком. Эггзи мычит сквозь поцелуи, проводя пальцами по груди Гарри, и тайно наслаждается тем, каким помятым Гарри будет выглядеть.

— В первый раз бы так, — шепчет он Гарри в лицо, чувствуя, как тепло сворачивается в животе от того, как руки Гарри ласкают его тело, смещаясь постепенно вниз, чтобы остановиться на заднице и потискать. Эггзи мягко кусает шею Гарри чуть выше воротника, оставляя всем понятный знак и проводя по нему языком. Он может почувствовать стон, зарождающийся глубоко в груди Гарри.

— Я не был уверен, — признается Гарри, и Эггзи хмурится, отстраняясь, чтобы поглядеть на Гарри с поджатыми губами — вместе с заливающим лицо румянцем и тем, в каком состоянии его волосы, это почти мило.  
— Да ладно, — Эггзи ухмыляется, — ты же почувствовал, я имею в виду, ты же знаешь, что я пистолет ношу под мышкой. — Он отклоняется к стене, сильнее опираясь на нее, чтобы толкнуться бедрами к Гарри, ухмыляясь с намеком. У него уже начинает вставать, и касание доставляет удовольствие, у него есть дополнительное преимущество — глаза Гарри на мгновение закатываются, а пальцы вцепляются в задницу Эггзи. О, да, вот таким он хотел бы видеть Гарри.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, — выдавливает Гарри, словно обиженный тем, что вынужден поддерживать беседу, пока Эггзи извивается перед ним, — что это естественная реакция на опасность и адреналин, и ...

— Хочешь сказать, что тебя заводит опасность?

Гарри дергает ртом, ухмыляясь в ответ на поднятые брови Эггзи, и вставляет ногу между бедер Эггзи, прижимаясь к его паху.

— А тебя нет? — говорит он в ухо Эггзи, и дыхание которого замирает снова, он краснеет, чувствуя горячий и твердый член Гарри, прижатый к его.

— Гарри, — выдавливает он, поскуливая. Они покачиваются вместе, наслаждаясь трением; Эггзи до сих пор цепляется за лацканы пиджака Гарри, и пользуется этим, чтобы затащить в головокружительный поцелуй, ошеломляющий по интенсивности.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, — бормочет Гарри, когда отстраняется: — я не приемлю ничего, кроме убедительного согласия.

— Это ваши джентльменские штучки? Спрашивать разрешения? — говорит Эггзи. — Потому что ты можешь взять меня прямо здесь и сейчас.

Глаза Гарри мгновенно темнеют и — ох, черт! — выражение, которое Эггзи уже видел раньше, это, оказывается, вожделение. При этом его член заметно дергается, и Гарри раздувает ноздри.

— Я надеялся на что-то менее ... сырое, — произносит Гарри, но такой зануда, как он, не может не оглядеть переулок демонстративно, словно оценивая его плюсы и минусы. — Я бы предпочел разложить тебя на кровати и ...

— Да, — выпаливает Эггзи. — О Боже, да.

— Ты не дал мне закончить, — Гарри улыбается с полузакрытыми глазами, снова наклоняясь и прикасаясь к губам Эггзи.

— Все, что угодно, Гарри, — мурашки пробегают по спине Эггзи, когда глаза Гарри окончательно теплеют при этих словах. И он совершенно серьезен — Эггзи не может даже представить себе что-то, что ему не хотелось бы делать вместе с Гарри; он обдумал все достаточно подробно в последние недели, если конечно дрочка считается за обдумывание.

Гарри сжимает его задницу, и они целуются снова, с языком и зубами, их губы распухшие и красные от страстных ненасытных поцелуев. Костюм Гарри теперь непоправимо измят руками Эггзи, но он так увлечен ласками, что не замечает этого вообще, как Эггзи отмечает про себя. А вот он знает, что его костюм погиб — бог знает, что у него на спине после этого переулка — но это не важно. Все равно его скоро снимать. Эггзи ухмыляется при этой мысли, не разрывая поцелуя.

Излишне говорить, что им требуется несколько попыток, чтобы наконец-то оторваться друг от друга и не начать целоваться снова, а добраться до сиденья такси.

Они едва ли могут держать руки при себе, пока следуют через весь Париж, теперь, когда можно касаться друг друга. Снова ожидание; Эггзи чуть ли не извивается от желания, которое нарастает у него в паху из-за руки Гарри у него на бедре. Он еле-еле двигает ею — просто выводит кружки большим пальцем — но это Гарри, и так давно этого хотелось, что каждое прикосновение электризует. Эггзи чувствует, как от пота пощипывает затылок там, где волосы почти касаются воротника пиджака. Для невнимательного взгляда Гарри выглядит на удивление собранным, но Эггзи замечает ритм, который он выстукивает по ручке зонтика, легкий румянец на щеках, темные глаза, следящие за ним. Гарри напоминает гибкого хищника, готового к прыжку: сплошные натянутые мышцы, само сдерживаемое желание в строгом костюме.

Им мучительно осознавать, что они не одни, и Эггзи уверен — Гарри только потому не набросился на него с поцелуями, что делать это в присутствии посторонних будет не по-джентльменски. Он очень надеется, что Гарри в конце концов начнет вести себя не по-джентльменски.

Отель довольно шикарен — ладно, слишком шикарен, по мнению Эггзи — и когда они быстро проходят через вестибюль, он знает, что его лицо наверняка горит румянцем. Однако не может заставить себя волноваться об этом, равно как и прекратить ухмыляться. Их бока легко соприкасаются, когда они втискиваются в крошечный лифт; всего лишь касание пальцев и рукавов, едва заметное, но позволяющее ощутить тепло, исходящее от Гарри.

Двери закрываются, и лифт тяжело тащится вверх, и они снова вдвоем — близко, но еще не то. Гарри протягивает руку и охватывает запястье Эггзи, положив большой палец на пульс и чувствуя быстрый темп его сердца, его крови, играющей от волнения.

Эггзи ничего не может с собой поделать, он хочет прижать Гарри к стене где угодно — как раньше, сильные объятия, неистово и горячо впивающиеся губы — но знает, что ожидание стоит того. Это понятно из туго свитой напряженности в фигуре Гарри, из того, как один бросает взгляд на другого в зеркальных стенах лифта, а тот делает вид, что не замечает. Эггзи это не очень удается — он едва может удержаться от возбужденных ухмылок.

Хотя Эггзи абсолютно уверен, что Гарри был бы только «за», чтобы заняться делом прямо в лифте. Однако даже перебраться из переулка в такси им было трудно, так что по молчаливому согласию они собираются держаться подальше друг от друга, пока не доберутся до комнат. Эггзи намерен полностью принять предложение Гарри разложить его на кровати.

Но когда в полированной поверхности зеркала Гарри ловит его взгляд, дыхание Эггзи замирает в груди; они оба чувствуют его сердце, пульсирующее еще быстрее, ударами отчаянно отмеряя моменты до того, как будут вместе. Рука Гарри, как якорь, своей теплой тяжестью удерживает его в реальности, когда Эггзи отдается воображению, оживляя те тайные мысли и фантазии о своем наставнике, преследовавшие его в течение последних недель.

Гарри, должно быть, читает мысли; вежливо пропустив Эггзи в комнату, в следующий момент он уже теснит его к двери, вторгаясь в личное пространство, пока Эггзи не оказывается прижат спиной к дереву, загипнотизированный взглядом Гарри. Благодаря разнице в росте присутствие Гарри ощущается подавляюще, магнетически — Эггзи всегда чувствует, когда Гарри входит в комнату — и возбуждает, когда Гарри прижимается к нему, придавливая к стене своей широкой грудью. Руки Гарри сжимают его бедра под полами пиджака, стискивая плотную ткань. Одежда Эггзи немного сырая от дождя, пота и от того, что его уже зажимали сегодня у стены; прикосновения Гарри по сравнению с этим обжигают. Гарри отводит взгляд от его лица и словно ощупывает им все тело Эггзи, его растрепанный костюм, свои руки на его бедрах, и снова возвращаясь к губам.

Эггзи прогибается в спине, толкаясь бедрами, когда становится ясно, что Гарри хочет просто наглядеться и больше ничего.

— Ну же, Гарри, — ухмыляется Эггзи. — Мы собираемся стоять тут весь день, или будем трахаться?

— Выбирай выражения, — губы Гарри изгибаются в усмешке, хотя глаза остаются строгими. — Слово «прелюдия» имеет для тебя какой-то смысл?

— У нас были недели прелюдии, — Эггзи не скулит, но близок к этому, и лапает грудь Гарри, извиваясь и проводя руками по его бокам — боже, какое тело под этим костюмом. —Гарри, блядь, я могу ртом сделать что-нибудь по...

Губы Гарри обрывают его посреди предложения, наконец-то с грубой, необузданной страстью. Они только вдвоем, им не нужно беспокоиться о задании или о том, что будет, если их поймают, и они обнимаются и целуются так, будто не могут без этого дышать, и скользкие влажные языки обвивают друг друга. Гарри прикусывает его нижнюю губу, в исступленном трении плоти нет места для нежности, и Эггзи открыто стонет. Они задыхаются и жадно глотают воздух изо рта друг друга, с распухших блестящих губ, не в состоянии расстаться теперь, когда наконец могут ощутить друг друга.

Эггзи теперь даже не замечает, что их очки прижаты друг к другу; он считает, возможность целоваться и обниматься с Гарри стоит любого дискомфорта. Трепет проходит по его позвоночнику каждый раз, когда он может заставить Гарри всхлипывать, стонать или рычать между поцелуями, от мысли, что может содрать тщательно подогнанную броню Гарри, которой тот окружил себя во имя приличия. И Эггзи отмечает маленькую победу, он был абсолютно прав — Гарри действительно заботливый любовник, безошибочно помнящий все, от чего Эггзи дергает бедрами и выстанывает имя Гарри. Комната наполняется влажными звуками поцелуев и слабым шорохом ткани о ткань, а затем Гарри — от такой демонстрации силы у Эггзи бы подогнулись ноги, если бы он на них еще стоял — обхватывает Эггзи за задницу и поднимает, чтобы тот мог обнять его ногами за талию. Эггзи, не стесняясь, громко стонет, что вызывает откровенную усмешку у Гарри.

— Чееерт, — тянет он, когда Гарри наклоняется, вылизывая его щеку и шею, моментально находя то место, которое сводит Эггзи с ума от желания. Он прикусывает и посасывает кожу, пока Эггзи быстро возится с галстуком Гарри, небрежно отбрасывая его, чтобы заняться пуговицами, которые представляют собой немного более сложную задачу для его дрожащих, жаждущих пальцев.

Большие руки Гарри сжимают ягодицы Эггзи, и он не может сдержать стон, рвущийся из горла; Гарри может делать с ним все, что захочет, и Эггзи не желает ничего другого в целом мире. Его спина скользит по деревянной двери, и дыхание замирает, когда Гарри подается вперед, соприкосновение их членов дразнит приятным трением, которого все же совсем не достаточно, чтобы кончить. Невыносимо возбуждает то, как смешивается их дыхание, как они целуются жадно и грязно; Эггзи никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

Конечно, кроме других случаев, когда он целовался с Гарри Хартом.

Эггзи надоедает возиться с пуговицами, и он хватается за плечи Гарри, как утопающий за соломинку, продолжая целоваться. Гарри издает самый прекрасный в мире звук, когда Эггзи гладит его по волосам, ерошит пальцами тщательно сделанную прическу, немного тянет, чтобы наклонить его голову и поцеловать иначе, еще глубже и влажнее.

— Черт, Гарри, — стонет Эггзи, глядя на его губы, когда они немного отдвигаются, — джентльмены так не целуются.

— Разумеется, целуются, — Гарри ухмыляется и сжимает задницу Эггзи снова. Тот выгибает спину и вжимается сильнее в Гарри — как будто между ними еще осталось сколько-нибудь пространства.

— Все это очень приятно, — говорит Гарри, и в его голосе, глубоком и немного хриплом от поцелуев слышится — черт подери — мурлыканье, от чего у Эггзи теплеет внутри, — но я, кажется, кое-что обещал.

— Ну да, — Эггзи с усмешкой скользит вниз, когда Гарри ослабляет хватку, давая ему встать. Когда Эггзи подталкивает его, Гарри легко пятится назад, одновременно сбрасывая пиджак на одно из кресел неподалеку.

Гарри видит, что Эггзи наблюдает за ним, и слегка пожимает плечами:

— Я бы повесил его, если бы ты не демонстрировал все признаки нетерпения.

— К черту терпение!

— Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь, — Гарри затягивает его в новый небрежный, развратный поцелуй, держа руку на пояснице Эггзи и расстегивая наплечную кобуру под его пиджаком. Эггзи гораздо менее элегантно, избавляется от своей одежды; если честно, Эггзи расстегнул большую часть пуговиц Гарри сам, так что тому осталось не так уж много работы, чтобы добраться до штанов.

Эггзи снимает ботинки, останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри — боже, он действительно такой стройный, как и казалось. Спокойная сила ощущается в его жилистых руках и тугих мышцах живота, когда он наклоняется, чтобы скинуть штаны. Их он складывает, но Эггзи не против; это позволяет ему несколько лишних секунд попялиться задницу Гарри. От этого вида у него почти текут слюнки. Он все еще таращится, когда Гарри выпрямляется, и ухмыляется, совершенно не смущаясь, когда Гарри ловит его на этом — эй, теперь он может смотреть, не применяя никаких шпионских навыков, чтобы скрыться.

Гарри подходит к Эггзи, кладет ему руку на грудь и шепчет: «Позволь», — принимаясь за его пуговицы. У Гарри ловкие пальцы, и они быстро, дюйм за дюймом обнажают разгоряченную кожу, и пробегают затем по бокам Эггзи, стягивая рубашку с плеч. У Эггзи прерывается дыхание, когда Гарри опускает голову, чтобы поцеловать выступающую ключицу, а его руки берутся за штаны Эггзи, которые теперь, когда пиджак не помогает скрыть эрекцию, совершенно явно оттопыриваются. Хорошо сшитые брюки ничего не оставляют воображению, когда у вас стоит, понимает Эггзи, изгибаясь под прикосновением.

Он стонет в голос, когда Гарри намеренно долго возится с пуговицами и молнией, поглаживая пальцами член Эггзи через темную ткань. Гарри незаметно ухмыляется, извращенец, и Эггзи остается только обхватить его одной рукой за затылок, а другой — за бедро, держась за него, как за опору; иначе, он уверен, растекся бы лужицей по полу. Боже, что делает его рот...

— Кровать, — выдавливает Эггзи, когда прикосновения Гарри становятся головокружительными, а не просто дразнящими, и тот, наконец, быстро расстегивает его ширинку и тянет вперед, так что Эггзи может отделаться от брюк, оставив их валяться на ковре позади. Едва восстановив баланс, Эггзи подталкивает Гарри вперед; используя свой вес, он ухитряется нарушить равновесие настолько, что падает на Гарри, едва край кровати упирается тому под колени. Тогда он карабкается вверх, оседлав бедра Гарри и ухмыляясь.

Эггзи снимает очки и складывает дужки, прежде чем отбросить их в сторону — Мерлин, скорее всего, прибил бы его за еще одну сломанную пару, да плевать — и опирается руками по бокам от Гарри, чтобы поцеловать его, вылизать, немного покусать. Гарри стонет сквозь поцелуи, его мягкие влажные губы пробуют и исследуют рот Эггзи, как будто ему все мало.

Как же прекрасно чувствовать все тело Гарри, да еще когда так мало одежды разделяет их. Руки Гарри снова дотягиваются до задницы Эггзи и стискивают, побуждая качнуться вперед, прижимая их члены друг к другу в безудержном порыве. Теперь, без разницы в росте, Эггзи может с полной свободой накинуться на рот Гарри, стреляя внутрь языком и уделяя внимание нижней губе. Холодные очки Гарри касаются его пышущего жаром лица, но когда тот пытается их снять, Эггзи отталкивает его руку.

— Оставь, — выдыхает он, облизывая шею Гарри и проводя пальцами в редких волосках на его груди, которые трутся об него, когда Гарри покачивается. Они как две половинки одного целого, скользят друг по другу, наслаждаясь этим трением и влажными поцелуями. Это упоительное ощущение — другое тело под ним, трение кожи по коже — еще усиливается оттого, что это Гарри. От одной мысли об этом лицо Эггзи пылает, а от неторопливых, электризующих движений рук Гарри на его бедрах член твердеет настолько, что, кажется, может резать стекло.

Гарри большой, Эггзи чувствует этот жар у своего бедра, и рот его наполняется слюной. На трусах обнаруживается мокрое пятно — член обильно истекает смазкой, более чем готовый к продолжению. Живот Гарри скользкий от пота там, где они прижимаются друг к другу, румянец дошел даже до груди, зрачки расширяются, когда они встречаются взглядом во время коротких передышек.

Эггзи почти начинает ныть снова — потому что уже нет сил выносить это, хотя то, как Гарри еще терпит, просто очаровательно, но сколько можно? Тогда хватка на его талии становится крепче, и Гарри приподнимается под Эггзи, проворачиваясь, пока не оказывается сверху. Эггзи под ним тяжело дышит, возбужденный еще сильнее, если это возможно, тем, что Гарри вертит его, как хочет. Волосы Гарри в совершенном беспорядке, и Эггзи откидывает их с лица, когда Гарри наклоняется, чтобы оставить след из поцелуев на груди Эггзи. Он останавливается и трогает языком сосочек, от чего Эггзи пытается брыкаться, но вес Гарри держит на месте, и это чертовски заводит.

— Вот так я и хотел, — мурлычет Гарри приглушенно, его рот прижимается к коже Эггзи, и он чувствует, как кровь опять приливает к лицу, а член подрагивает при этих словах.  
Он наблюдает, как Гарри перемещается вдоль его тела, оставляя поцелуи на боках и вылизывая живот. Гарри смотрит на него, смещаясь еще назад, и его рот теперь дразняще близко к члену Эггзи, а улыбка слишком самодовольная. От этого живот Эггзи сводит судорогой, он вскидывает бедра, готовый умолять, и Гарри не мучает его; он захватывает пальцами резинку трусов Эггзи и наклоняется, чтобы провести носом вдоль полоски волос, ведущей вниз.

— Гарри, — стонет Эггзи, осторожно вплетая пальцы в волосы Гарри, пока тот дышит им, целует его выступающую тазовую косточку и облизывает каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи — не касаясь только члена, который трется о подбородок Гарри через ткань. Но Гарри обходит его вниманием, дразня вокруг своим горячим языком и мягкими губами, оставляя нежные укусы, от которых Эггзи низкого стонет.

Когда Гарри, наконец, проявляет милосердие и стягивает трусы совсем, член Эггзи весело и непристойно выскакивает на свободу, выделяясь на фоне живота, красный и готовый. Блестящая головка уже открыта и истекает смазкой на живот; член дергается, когда Гарри, глядя Эггзи в глаза, наклоняется и пробует его на вкус.

Черт, черт, черт! Гарри и его рот... Он облизывает член по всей длине перед тем, как обхватить рукой у основания, большим пальцем размазывая жидкость по головке, а затем опускается вниз одним блядским плавным движением. Рот его мокрый, теплый и бархатистый, и умелый язык, извиваясь, проходит по нижней поверхности члена Эггзи, доставляя мучительное удовольствие. Ноздри Гарри раздуваются, когда он двигает головой вверх и вниз, немного посасывая, и губы образуют идеальное розовое кольцо вокруг члена. Эггзи едва может заставить себя смотреть, едва может перевести дыхание. Ему приходится вытягивать шею и заставлять себя не метаться из стороны в сторону, чтобы видеть, его бедра судорожно вздрагивают, потому что Гарри сосет, как чертов профессионал, о боже.

Он смутно осознает, что стонет, как порнозвезда, под ласками Гарри, сжимая и разжимая ягодицы и дергая бедрами, пытаясь пробиться глубже в рот Гарри. В отместку Гарри припечатывает его бедра к постели и замедляется, ухмыляясь и втягивая щеки. Глаза Эггзи закатываются, и он вопит, выгибаясь назад как лук.

Воздух охлаждает его кожу, когда Гарри с причмокиванием выпускает член изо рта и подмигивает Эггзи, продолжая неровные, томные движения рукой. Тонкая ниточка слюны протягивается от его губ к члену Эггзи, и тот не может сдержать стон.

— А... не... — Эггзи задыхается, с трудом сглатывая и пытаясь найти слова вопреки дурманящим ласкам Гарри, который нежно обхватывает ладонью мошонку и касается ее губами. — Я не долго продержусь, если ты не перестанешь.

— Я мог бы еще продолжать, — говорит Гарри, лаская его бедро, — но... пожалуй, в другой раз. — Громкое обещание «другого раза» звенит в ушах Эггзи, пока он смотрит, смаргивая, на Гарри, который похож на кота над миской сметаны.

Губы Гарри блестят, когда он улыбается, и Эггзи массирует его затылок, вплетая пальцы в волосы и притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. В его рту он ощущает свой вкус. Мокрый член Эггзи стиснут между ними, и Эггзи старательно трется им о голый живот Гарри, прежде чем дотянуться до его трусов.

— Снимай, — говорит он требовательно и нетерпеливо, ухмыляясь, когда Гарри выгибает бровь. Но Гарри помогает ему, приподнимая бедра, пока Эггзи скользит руками по его телу, наконец-то обнажая полностью.

О боже. Эггзи не ошибся.

Член у Гарри толстый, необрезанный; Эггзи никогда не видел ничего такого совершенного прямо перед собой. Он скользит по смазке, заливающей их животы, каждым дюймом обжигая прижатый к нему член Эггзи, вызывая у Эггзи поток красочного сквернословия. Гарри даже не бранит его, просто начинает двигаться в тягучем темпе, ловя губы жестким поцелуем, от которого у Эггзи перехватывает дыхание.

Когда Гарри отодвигается, Эггзи скулит, чувствуя, каким холодным кажется воздух в комнате по контрасту с прижимавшимся к нему телом. Гарри смотрит на него, внимательный взгляд как жидкая тьма под очками, которые, похоже, уже начинают запотевать. Его взгляд пробегает по телу Эггзи — сияющие глаза, опухшие губы, вздымающаяся грудь, изогнутый твердый член, красный и истекающий смазкой. Эггзи глубже зарывается пальцами в покрывала, упиваясь тем, как он распростерт на кровати исключительно для Гарри.

Гарри наклоняется для одного целомудренного поцелуя, а затем встает с кровати и, найдя брюки там, где их бросил, начинает копаться в карманах.

— Только не говори... — стонет Эггзи, догадываясь.

— Шпион, — напоминает ему Гарри, ухмыляясь в ответ на раздражение Эггзи, — должен быть готов ко всему, это азы нашей работы, дорогой мой Эггзи.

— Что там? — саркастически интересуется Эггзи, привстав на локтях и глядя, как Гарри снова направляется к кровати. — Презерватив под циферблатом часов? Наручники в каблуках оксфордов? Запонки, которые...

Он замолкает, когда Гарри, приподнимая брови и посмеиваясь над тирадой Эггзи, демонстрирует скромный пластиковый флакончик.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что Мерлину было бы интересно услышать твои предложения, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь и прищурив глаза — но это не один из его аксессуаров. Это мое.

Рот Эггзи моментально высыхает; Гарри дал понять, что сам этого хотел — может быть, столько же, сколько и Эггзи — но все же от признания у него замирает внутри. Отсюда следует, что он представлял себе, надеялся на это — на них, на что-то такое — и искорка тепла пробегает через вены Эггзи. Собственнический тон голоса, с точки зрения разложенного на кровати Эггзи, только добавляет неприкрытой сексуальности его несколько демонстративно обнаженной фигуре.

Кровать прогибается, когда Гарри ставит колено между ног Эггзи, руками нежно раздвигая их еще шире, и отставляет бутылочку в сторону, рядом с его бедром. Эггзи отползает на кровати, чтобы дать больше места, показушно раздвигая ноги и лихо ухмыляясь, несмотря на нервное возбуждение. Его сердце колотится в груди, кожа ощущает каждое прикосновение, словно сам Гарри бьется током, а не его кольцо.

Дрожь пробегает по спине Эггзи, оборачиваясь острым напряжением внутри, когда пальцы Гарри касаются его; они разглаживают внутреннюю поверхность бедер, расслабляя и согревая их, пока колени не раскрываются в стороны под собственной тяжестью.

И тогда Гарри тянется к флакончику снова, нагревая его в руках, прежде чем отщелкнуть крышку и накапать немного прозрачной жидкости на подставленные пальцы, одновременно наблюдая за Эггзи. Он дает смазке согреться на своей коже и медленно, но целенаправленно опускает руку между ног Эггзи, уверенно и спокойно прикасаясь и скользя вниз, мимо яичек Эггзи, к сжатым мышцам вокруг его отверстия.

Эггзи извивается; пальцы Гарри все еще немного прохладные, и он безуспешно старается не двигать бедрами — это все, что он может сделать, чтобы не сжиматься от ожидания. Гарри действует уверенно, но неагрессивно, просто расслабляя и распределяя смазку плавными движениями, которые вскоре становятся дразнящими, хотя и недостаточно. Эггзи смаргивает пот, заливающий глаза и видит улыбку на лице Гарри; тело привыкает к ласкам, напряженность покидает его, и он начинает покачиваться в ритме, задаваемом пальцами Гарри, и просто скольжения их по коже уже становится мало. Гарри кладет другую руку на член Эггзи — да неужели! — и словно поток ощущений начинает перетекать между задницей и членом, лавина удовольствия, от которой его выгибает дугой.

Еще смазки, и Гарри проталкивает внутрь один длинный палец, поощрительно бормоча, когда Эггзи вдыхает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Да, поначалу это немного странно, но — черт подери — пальцы Гарри просто идеальны, и ему уже хочется еще. Он представлял себе это, глядя на руки Гарри, — даже до эпизода с перчатками — желая узнать, как Гарри стал бы действовать, и зная, на каком-то интуитивном уровне, что он был бы таким же потрясающе сосредоточенным, как и при разборке пистолета за считанные секунды.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, задыхаясь, и Эггзи кивает.

— Еще, — стонет он, и Гарри не нужно повторять дважды; он, должно быть, немного перестарался со смазкой, потому что Эггзи практически весь в ней, и звуки, исходящие из его промежности, просто непристойны, но зато жжение и растянутость быстро стихают. Теперь Эггзи может просто наслаждаться ощущением заполненности, и тем, как Гарри легко водит пальцами туда-сюда.

— Эггзи, — Гарри хрипло стонет, и Эггзи распахивает глаза — он не помнит, чтобы закрывал их, сконцентрировавшись на ласкающих руках Гарри, колдующих над его чувствительной плотью — и встретить взгляд Гарри в его состоянии все равно, что получить удар в солнечное сплетение. Это не те светло-карие глаза, которые Эггзи уже так полюбил, это бездонные черные зрачки, это жарко разрумянившееся лицо, капельки пота на лбу и влажные волосы на висках. Гарри не нарушает ритм, когда Эггзи смотрит ему в глаза, подаваясь навстречу толчкам пальцев, но его член немного вздрагивает, и Эггзи переводит взгляд туда. Он лихорадочно красный и выглядит болезненно твердым, и Эггзи облизывает губы. Чертов Гарри Харт по-прежнему джентльмен; хотя тот, кого вожделеет, лежит перед ним, распластавшись в желании, он дожидается, пока Эггзи будет совершенно готов к тому, что он скользнет в предназначенное ему место, растягивая его своим идеальным членом. И Гарри может быть в состоянии сдерживать себя, но Эггзи хорошо знает, что сам он недостаточно контролирует свои порывы, и берет дело в свои руки.

— Еще один, — выдавливает он, намеренно сжимаясь на пальцах Гарри, чтобы посмотреть, как теряется его самоконтроль и глаза почти прикрываются. Без промедления третий палец ввинчивается рядом с остальными, и теперь это определенно больно, хотя всего лишь предупреждение. Рука на его члене ускоряется — желанное отвлечение от приступа боли — и его мышцы расслабляются и раздвигаются, давая место для вторжения пальцев Гарри.

И потом, когда Гарри начинает водить ими — сначала нежно, но постепенно набирая скорость — они задевают что-то внутри, отчего перед глазами Эггзи вспыхивают звезды, он начинает задыхаться и судорожно выгибать спину, отрываясь от кровати.

— О, Эггзи, — выдыхает Гарри, но Эггзи, хотя его расфокусированный взгляд блуждает по потолку, может расслышать легкую иронию в голосе. Самодовольный засранец; он точно знает, что делает с ним, и, когда пальцы уверенно проходятся по этой точке снова, искры разлетаются перед глазами Эггзи.

 

Он вертится и стонет: «Гарри, черт побери, да... давай, я уже...» — и пытается схватить Гарри за бедра и притянуть к себе, заглядывая в глаза. Член Гарри касается его бедра, оставляя влажный след.

— Давай, Гарри, я не буду больше ждать...

Гарри затыкает его небрежным поцелуем; Эггзи продолжает стонать в рот Гарри, пока тот двигает пальцами вперед и назад, большим пальцем дразня чувствительные края отверстия. Его другая рука оставляет член Эггзи, чтобы еще раз взять смазки, а потом Гарри освобождает пальцы, чтобы как следует смазать свой член, поспешно, но старательно.

— Готов? — спрашивает Гарри скрипучим, хриплым голосом.

— Боже, да! — выдыхает Эггзи, остро ощущая предвкушение, словно огонь и лед одновременно.

Когда он, наконец, чувствует прикосновение горячего члена Гарри — такого горячего! — он сквернословит, не стесняясь; Гарри наблюдает, медленно, по сантиметру направляя себя внутрь, и, черт возьми, чего бы Эггзи сейчас не пожалел за такой вид! Увидеть, как Гарри вламывается внутрь него, скользит в нем, как жаждущая дырка принимает его так мучительно медленно... однако он может чувствовать Гарри, эту распирающую тяжесть внутри, растягивающую его гораздо сильнее, чем пальцы — давление, и жар, и такую прекрасную боль.

Гарри опирается руками на его бедра, когда, наконец, достигает предела, и замирает, тяжело дыша, чтобы они оба могли привыкнуть. По ощущениям, в нем гораздо больше, чем казалось, и Эггзи понимает, что завтра у него все будет болеть, но что может быть лучше этого? Боль притупляется, пульс немного замедляется, и он, дотянувшись, сцепляет руки в замок на шее Гарри, пригибая его к себе и нежно целуя, а Гарри начинает покачиваться, невыносимо медленно, вперед и назад.

Оооо, да, вот оно; влажное скольжение внутри чувствуется удивительно, и Эггзи дергает бедрами, чтобы ускорить его, сжимая плечи Гарри до белых костяшек. Шлепки кожи о кожу громко раздаются в воздухе, и они трахаются, оставляя красные следы от засосов и укусов друг на друге, не в состоянии насытиться. Гарри сбивается с ритма и рвано вздыхает, когда Эггзи облизывает, а затем прикусывает его ухо, дразня и усмехаясь. Гарри нечасто выражается, и Эггзи пока не удалось заставить его ругаться — но он, несомненно, будет рад постараться.

Толчки все сильнее, и покрывала по обе стороны Эггзи собираются складками. Гарри просто великолепен. Мышцы его бедер и рук напрягаются при каждом толчке, губы распухли и пылают после поцелуев. Эггзи проводит пальцами по телу Гарри до задницы, не в силах сдержать улыбку — наконец-то, сколько раз Гарри тискал его, и он не был в состоянии ответить тем же — но улыбка моментально гаснет, когда Гарри резко дергает бедрами и задевает простату, заставляя задыхаться и стонать.

— Черт, ну... — воет Эггзи, — Гарри...

— Невероятно, — выдыхает Гарри, — просто великолепно, Эггзи, о да...

От каждого рывка очки Гарри немного сползают по носу, пока Эггзи, тихонько хихикая, не поправляет их. Он немного задерживает пальцы на покрасневшей щеке Гарри, проводя большим пальцем вниз до его нижней губы. Гарри прикусывает её, втягивает в рот и ласкает языком одновременно с толчками; двойные ощущения заставляют Эггзи стонать сквозь усмешку, сильнее вскидывая бедра навстречу движениям Гарри.

Они движутся все ближе и ближе к оргазму, их жестокий ритм ускоряется, мошонка Гарри непотребно шлепает Эггзи при каждом толчке.

— Хочешь заставить меня кончить первым? — нахально спрашивает Эггзи, подначивая, несмотря на то, что еле дышит.

Гарри удается строго взглянуть на него, несмотря на челку, спадающую на глаза, заливающую лицо краску и бурное дыхание.

— Однажды я вытрахаю из тебя всю дерзость, — рычит он, посмеиваясь над шокированным лицом Эггзи. — Или заставлю тебя умолять, прежде чем разрешу кончить. Раза три за ночь, и даже не засовывая в тебя член.

— Это обещание или... о, черт... — Эггзи стонет, кусая губу и грубо впиваясь пальцами в задницу Гарри. Он чувствует, как подобрались яички в преддверии оргазма из-за слов Гарри, сказанных этим грубоватым от вожделения голосом, непристойных настолько, что Эггзи вообще не ожидал такого от Гарри.

Он пытается прикоснуться к члену, но Гарри легко отталкивает его руку, перехватывая бедра Эггзи так, чтобы втащить его выше к себе на колени, и меняет угол, продолжая энергичные толчки. И черт, вот так оно просто восхитительно; когда Гарри вбивается в него, член скользит по простате, принося сладостное, умопомрачительное удовольствие, которое отдается в позвоночнике Эггзи, вышибая воздух из его легких с рваным вздохом. Гарри воспринимает это как знак двигаться еще быстрее и сильнее, и теперь его член каждый раз безошибочно находит это место внутри Эггзи.

Эггзи в полузабытьи от удовольствия, он сыплет непристойностями вперемешку с именем Гарри, и хватает воздух ртом, дергаясь навстречу толчкам. Когда Гарри кладет руку на его член и начинает водить ею в ритме своих движений, Эггзи мечется, его дырочка дрожит и трепещет, и в груди рождается глубокий низкий стон.

— Гарри, — а потом снова, громче: — Гарри!

— Да, Эггзи, — отвечает Гарри. — Давай, кончи для меня, Эггзи...

Кровь стучит в его ушах, и рука Гарри на его члене кажется размытой; он чувствует, как от протяжных, глубоких и сильных движений Гарри внутри него накопленное напряжение вырастает в ослепительный прилив удовольствия.

— Гарри! — кричит он, кончая и содрогаясь под Гарри, который удерживает Эггзи на месте, чтобы переждать безжалостно наступающий оргазм. Эггзи почти отключается, глаза плотно зажмурены, все тело дрожит и сотрясается, стискивая Гарри внутри себя и выжимая каждое мгновение удовольствия. Сперма струйка за струйкой ложится на его живот — и живот Гарри, продолжающего свои толчки, которые заставляют Эггзи рвано скулить.

Эггзи моргает, приходя в чувство, он разморен удовольствием и еще подрагивает после оргазма, и тут Гарри ускоряется и начинает терять ритм. Эггзи соображает достаточно, несмотря на свою повышенную сейчас чувствительность, чтобы наклонять бедра ему навстречу, заставляя придерживаться темпа.

Гарри грубо стонет, и вламывается в него — раз, другой, прежде чем его мышцы сводит, и он кончает, наполняя Эггзи пульсирующим влажным теплом. Его бедра немного подергиваются, когда оргазм обрушивается на него, и он падает, задыхаясь, на Эггзи, упираясь локтями и наклонив голову, чтобы запечатлеть усталый поцелуй на его плече. Эггзи дрожит от затапливающих ощущений, вцепляясь пальцами в скользкую от пота спину Гарри.

Они продолжает гладить Гарри вдоль позвоночника, пока они расслабляются в объятиях друг друга, успокаивая дыхание. И чувствует, как сперма начинает вытекать из него, и это немного неприятно — но только физически. Теперь до утра он будет чувствительным, распухшим и расслабленным, зато славно оттраханным и всячески помеченным Гарри. О да.

Когда Гарри устраивает подбородок у него на плече, Эггзи хмыкает, извиваясь под ним и чувствуя, как опадает член Гарри.

— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

Гарри вздыхает как будто обиженно, но Эггзи понимает, что он улыбается.

— Надеюсь, твой запас двусмысленных шуточек тоже когда-нибудь кончится.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Эггзи зевает, ухитряясь пожать плечами, несмотря на то, что лежит под Гарри. — Ты же у нас любитель каламбуров, даже не отрицай.

— Кто бы говорил, — Гарри смеется, целуя Эггзи туда, где плечо переходит в шею, и тот вздрагивает от прикосновения прохладных очков Гарри к своей разгоряченной коже.

— Нет, ну правда, — ноет Эггзи, — мы могли бы заниматься этим уже несколько месяцев, если бы раньше разобрались во всей этой ерунде.

— Мм, — задумчиво тянет Гарри. — Мне очень хотелось взять тебя прямо на том столе в Будапеште, но, я думаю, мой собственный тоже подойдет, надо только вернуться в Англию. Разумеется, после отчета о миссии, и, конечно, если мы не начнем распускать руки еще в самолете.

— Да чтоб меня! — Эггзи удивленно таращится в потолок с довольной усмешкой, и Гарри фыркает в сгиб его шеи, так что даже его член дергается внутри Эггзи.

— Хочешь еще? Боюсь, мне уже не двадцать лет...

— Эй, — говорит Эггзи, ухмыляясь, — кто-то однажды сказал мне, что для джентльмена терпение — добродетель. И это не я заговорил о сексе в самолете.

Гарри ворчит что-то, похожее на «Хрен тебе, а не терпение», и привстает, чтобы посмотреть Эггзи в глаза. Их животы отлипают друг от друга с таким забавным мокрым звуком, что Эггзи приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это прекрасно — такая легкая близость, безошибочная уверенность друг в друге, и интуитивное чувство, что все у них сложится, хотя ничего еще не высказано вслух.

Гарри гладит Эггзи по щеке, и тот улыбается мягче, накрывая его ладонь своей, поглаживая вдоль косточек. Эггзи снимает с Гарри заляпанные очки и закидывает к спинке кровати, теперь он может посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

— Я очень люблю тебя, мой милый, — говорит Гарри, проводя пальцем по щеке Эггзи.

— Так вежливо, — Эггзи дразнится, даже когда его живот сводит от нежности. Он сплетается пальцами с Гарри и тянет его руку к себе, чтобы усеять поцелуями ладонь. — Я нахуй с ума схожу от тебя, Гарри.

Отрадно слышать, как при этих словах замирает дыхание Гарри, а потом снова, когда Гарри усмехается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его нежно и мокро, и оба они не в состоянии перестать улыбаться, даже когда их губы соединяются.

— Знаешь, — говорит Эггзи, когда они прекращают и прижимаются лбами друг к другу. — Я думал, ты скажешь, что это ужасная идея, ну понимаешь... В смысле поцелуи для отвлечения внимания. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против применения их в будущем?

— О, разумеется, нет, Эггзи, — Гарри улыбается, наклоняясь к нему снова. — Разумеется, нет.


End file.
